


All That Was Left Unsaid

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Requited Love, barchie, post 4x18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: "I can’t lose you, and I don’t want to.”Following 4x18, Archie reveals to his close friends that he will be enrolling in the naval academy. The unexpected announcement leaves his friends distraught, with Betty seeing herself as the catalyst. Both Betty and Archie have no choice but to discuss the feelings that they have sought to repress in the hope of reaching the crux of what was left unsaid.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Only Ones Who Know

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration (basically me just having a need to share my emotionally-cathartic shuffle play):
> 
> "Make You Feel My Love" by Bob Dylan  
> "Vivere Ancora" by Gino Paoli

“Once school is out, I’m leaving. For the naval academy.”

The room is silent until Veronica stammers out a falsely confident, “What?”

Betty can’t even will herself to speak. She feels Jughead’s arm tighten around her shoulders, as if trying to relax her, show her he understands how she’s feeling. It doesn’t work. She’s in free fall, her suppressed emotions rapidly pressurizing to the point she feels the telling nausea in her stomach. Veronica, her voice rising as her initial shock transforms into anger, is berating Archie as to how he couldn’t have had the decency to tell her, his girlfriend, that he was leaving. Betty tries to remind herself to breathe, and she quickly scans the room in an attempt to ground herself. Jughead sits next to her on the couch, arm still tightly surrounding her shoulders, while Kevin sits on the chair across from them, his eyes glancing at her with sympathy. Betty quickly looks away. She doesn’t have the heart to look at the others’ reactions, she can’t afford to give herself away. She can feel Archie’s eyes on her, and the mere thought of looking at him leaves her scared of what she’ll do or say.

_This is for the best_ , she tries to persuade herself. Her pragmatism fails her. The nausea becomes impossible to ignore, and her chest tightens as all the grief and regret strickens her.

Veronica rises quickly from her spot on the couch, rushing out of the room with vigor only anger can ignite. Betty tries to convince her legs to stop shaking, to calm her racing heart. It is as if Veronica’s absence leaves the room even more saturated with unresolved tension. _Tension I am partially responsible for_ , she thinks.

“Betty,” she hears amidst the noise. She startles in her seat, glancing quickly at Archie only to realize that it was Jughead who said her name.

“Yeah?” she supplies, as nonchalantly as she can muster. She can’t quite look at him directly in the eyes so she looks at the upper slope of his ear instead. Her sense of composure is quickly losing out as she tries to direct her attention towards Jughead and not her best friend standing above her, looking at her in a way that leaves her aching. _The man who hasn’t even moved towards the door to comfort his girlfriend_ , she guiltily thinks.

“I’m going to grab some stuff from my locker before we head out on tonight’s investigation, do you want to come with me?”

Betty gives him a small smile, reassuring in as sweet a voice she can muster, “I’ll catch up with you later at the bunker, okay?”

She knows this isn’t the answer he wants, she can tell by the subtle frown in his features, but he nods in acceptance.

“Okay, I’ll text you.”

He finally removes his arm from around her shoulders and Betty ashamedly feels relief at the release from his grip. But as his presence leaves her side, so too does her shaky façade. She holds on only until she sees him exit the room from her periphery, and her face adopts the painful tightness inside her chest. It has only been a few minutes but it feels like hours, and the attempts at centring herself are for naught as her tears ultimately betray her. She observes the remaining presence of Kevin, Cheryl and Toni in the room as she compels herself to stand, walking out the door and heading left, opposite both Veronica and Jughead. The thought of seeing either of them at this moment leaves her more anxious than ever. She notices the clock at the end of the hall, disbelieving that it’s only been 15 minutes since school was out for the day. She feels like she’s existed in this moment for hours, a passive observer stuck in an endless purgatory of her own creation.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Betty sits on the nearby staircase, trying to compose herself once again. She hears quick footsteps moving towards her and instinctively tries to hide the evidence of her tears. She opens her eyes as to avoid inquiry but is met by a pair of distressed brown eyes. Eyes so familiar that an abrupt sense of calm washes over her whole body, only to be startled once again by the upturned reality that surrounds them. She straightens her slouching posture in an attempt to force more air into her lungs but she is still left with shallow inhales. Archie makes his way towards her, his warm eyes looking to her for consent before he takes a seat next to her. Their arms touch and even such a small point of contact leaves her flustered. _So much for being stoic_.

“Betty,” he whispers, and her mind is awash with all their precious memories, their extensive history. The sound of her name on his lips holds a reverent quality she has not otherwise experienced. Once upon a time she would have resented the way he said her name, as if it were a pronouncement of his platonic feelings for her, but she sees now that that was all in her head. A product of hearing the words spoken but not the underlying meaning, the parts carefully omitted. Much like her, he has sequestered his feelings out of fear of losing their friendship, of destroying something that was whole and good even when the world tried to tear them apart. Now, when he says her name, she understands, their propensity for non-verbal communication no longer obstructed by self-doubt and overbearing outside influence. _Screw Cheryl_ , she thinks. _I love him, not the idea of him._

“Yes?” she finally looks at him, her face betraying the internal vulnerability, the tumultuous emotions that she tried to exorcise out of her. _It is not a sin to unconsciously fall in love with your best friend, only a mild misdemeanour given the current circumstances._

“Betty, I-” he starts again, looking to her with even more intensity as his mouth remains agape, uncertain as to how to begin this inevitable conversation. Her lip trembles ever so slightly, a steady tension accumulating around her forehead.

“Why, Archie?” she gently cries, and his body stiffens as his eyes widen with concern.

“Why are you leaving? Please don’t say it’s because of me.”

“I need a fresh start. And a part of me, a part of me feels like I won’t be able to stop thinking about you unless I leave. Riverdale will always remind me of you, and I don’t think I can deal with that right now, knowing that you don’t want this. With me.”

_I do, I do_ , her heart stammers in protest.

“Archie, I-I can’t…I don’t know, I just don’t know, okay? I don’t know what to do. I know that a large part of me wants this, wants you. But I can’t seem to let go of the thought of hurting Jughead, and Veronica. How can I let go, Arch? I know I haven’t been happy for a long time but the logical side of me is telling me that I can fix this, I can prevent this from all falling to pieces. And how can I know for certain that you actually care for me, that I’m not just another girl you fall for on a whim?”

She regrets those last words the minute they leave her mouth, his eyes flashing with hurt. He briefly looks down at his hands only to subsequently lift his eyes to meet hers, taking on a warmth as if to further convey the feelings he was about to unleash on her.

“You know that’s not true. Betty, I have loved you since we were kids. When you first confessed your feelings for me in sophomore year, I wasn’t strong enough to love you the way I wanted to, the way _you_ wanted me to. I was so scared, Betts, I thought of all the things that could go wrong, and how our friendship would never be the same. You don’t know how many times I’ve regretted that decision, rejecting you. I know that if I had just mustered up the courage to tell you I wanted to be with you, to give into that part of me that cared for you so deeply, I know that I would be far happier than I have been over the years. You make me feel safe, Betty, and you have made me stronger too. My feelings for you have changed but I have never stopped loving you. You’re not a random choice for me, Betty. I always tried to convince myself that I didn’t feel anything romantic for you, but it took me an embarrassingly long while to realize that I was trying to position my love for you in a way that didn’t fit. You’re my best friend, and the love I feel for you wasn’t always intensely passionate, but it was always pure. I thought love was about constantly feeling uprooted from where you are, swept up in the lust of the moment. But being with you always makes me feel grounded. When we kissed, I felt that passion, but I also felt the sense of calm I can only feel around you. Even when I’m scared, your presence soothes me. I not only need you, Betty Cooper, but I want you, and I wish I could entirely express to you how much I love you. Because I always fucking will, even if we’re apart. I know, _I know_ that this feeling, this desire to be in your orbit always, is something that will never go away.”

With all his cards out on the table, Archie looked to her with the same vulnerability she had shown, a silent proclamation that all of what he said was true. Betty swallowed thickly, overwhelmed by his confession and the emotional chaos in her mind. All she could do was gently shake her head, new tears streaming down her face as she looked at him intensely, their faces a mere few inches apart. She tentatively moved her hand to the side of his face, brushing her thumb against his cheekbone as if to comfort him. Foregoing any former resignation, she smiled at him, the unconditional affection between them mirrored in his response, eyes brightening at the sight of her happiness.

“I love you too. I can’t lose you, and I don’t want to.”

“ _You won’t_.”

Without receding into her destructive pragmatism, she kissed him resolutely. He responded in kind, moving his right arm to circle her waist while his left cupped her cheek. When they finally broke apart, Archie held onto her, moving his hand soothingly across her lower back.

“I’m going to end things with Veronica today, _officially_. I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner, it’s not fair to her or to you, even if you didn’t want to be with me.”

“I know, I think I made you feel like I didn’t care for you enough, that I loved Jughead in a way I didn’t love you. I-I think I will always love Jughead in some capacity, but I know in my heart that our relationship was never meant to last. He, much like you, helped me become who I am today, but I also think I owe it to myself to choose happiness, not just convenience.”

“All that you have become is because of you, Betty, not me or Jughead. But I know what you’re saying. I think it’s time for us to try and move on from our regret, to be together in the way we thought was not possible. I’ll follow your lead, Betty.”

She sighed in relief, as if an immense weight had been lifted off her shoulders and all that remained was a future of infinite possibilities. Away from the town that had taken so much of their youth, Betty could see her future, and he was the only one that made sense.

“I’m ready, it won’t be easy but I know it’s worth it. But if the naval academy is something you still want to pursue, please don’t let go of this dream on my part. I want you to be happy, _you deserve to be happy_ , Arch.”

He affectionately shook his head, lightly chuckling, “The naval academy wasn’t my dream, I didn’t even consider it until you rejected me. I want to make this work, and I know that requires me to reassess my goals. I know I love music, and I want to pursue it in whatever way I can.” He looked at her nervously, afraid of how she might react to his comparatively uncertain future.

Betty visibly brightened, her voice encouraging as she said, “I’m really glad to hear that. I will support you no matter what, even if it means you decide to stay in Riverdale. Even if it means we can’t be together right away, at least in the way we want to. No matter what, you’ll still have me.”

He smiled in a gentle way reserved only for her, sharing in their mutual revelation with an indisputable fondness.

“I know.”

Archie gathered her closer into his arms, and she followed suit, enveloping herself around him. With closed eyes, they reveled in their synchronous beating hearts and the pure love that settled in their chests.

Meanwhile, outside their little bubble though only a few feet away, Cheryl, Toni and Kevin exchanged thoughtful glances.


	2. I Know It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Archie prepare to confront their respective partners about their infidelity, but outside interference makes the process more challenging than either of them anticipated.

“Have you told Jughead yet?”  
  
Betty looked at Kevin, puzzlingly.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You and Archie.”  
  
She slammed her locker shut, heart pounding as she glanced around for any eavesdroppers.  
  
“Kevin,” she whispered, “what do you know?”  
  
“I saw you yesterday, after school, you two were in the hallway by the auto shop. You’re off your game, Cooper. I swear you two made out for a solid five minutes.”  
  
“ _You watched?_ ” Betty exclaimed, her cheeks flushed due to embarrassment and a partial sense of regret for being caught in the act. Even if it didn't feel wrong, she cared about what other people would think, with Kevin's opinion being held in even higher regard.  
  
Kevin looked down, abashed guilt on his face, “It was Cheryl’s idea. I didn’t think you two would be confessing your love to each other.” Betty’s blush deepened, and Kevin smiled as her head dipped bashfully.  
  
“Anyway, I don’t necessarily approve of your methods but I’m happy that you and Archie got your heads out of your asses. You’re a beautiful hypocrite, Betty Cooper. But seriously, please tell Jughead before Cheryl does, I can’t afford to have graduation become a war zone.”  
  
Betty finally let out the breath she had been holding, pleased that Kevin wasn't completely against her, that he understood that this wasn't just a fling. She nodded.  
  
“I’m going to tell him today, I just was busy yesterday with my volunteer yearbook duties.”  
  
“Otherwise known as Archie, _I can read subtext, thank you very much_. Just don’t hold off too long, it’ll only be worse come prom.”  
  
Betty nodded solemnly.  
  
“I know.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Jughead rewinded the tape, his eyes fixated on the two figures embracing each other — his two best friends. Unlike one of the previous videos, this one didn't involve masks or actors of any kind. Just a shot in front of Archie's garage, the windows revealing every detail as his girlfriend and best friend circled around each other, before eventually solidifying Jughead's greatest insecurity with a deep, unwavering kiss. He clenched his jaw, the image now branded in his mind, a way of torturing himself at the evidence of his girlfriend’s infidelity, of his own failings.

But who was he to assume Betty would be perfectly faithful to him when his loyalty was divided so thinly? He ignored his predisposition for logical cynicism, allowing himself to feel the hurt and envy he had pushed away for so long. The fact that she hadn’t said anything to him, had simply acted as if everything was normal for the past few days, while no doubt she and Archie had had at least one more secret rendezvous, grated his nerves. His imagination unconsciously provided numerous images of the two of them, the settings and positions becoming increasingly more intimate. Jughead scowled.  
  
He _knew_ that his green-eyed monster arose every now and then, even more so when he witnessed and instigated Betty and Archie’s gradual draw towards each other. A connection akin to the sun and moon, altering the tides so as to leave him treading water and desperate to stay afloat. He _knew_ Betty resented him in some ways, what with his intense obsession with the Serpents and the need to solve every mystery that arose in this hellish town. He had let her become ensconced in his own pursuits, something which he now recognizes left her with a sense of emotional vertigo. _Hindsight really is 20/20_ , he muses. So why was he so surprised to see them together? Willful ignorance, perhaps.

To further his torture, Jughead played the tape again, attempting to solve the mystery while unsuccessfully ignoring questions surrounding the extent of Betty and Archie’s betrayal. Finally conceding that the tape wouldn’t magically render new answers, he picked up his phone to make a call.

* * *

“Ronnie, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Of course,” Veronica led him into her private office at La Bonne Nuit. Archie was grateful for the loud, jubilant voices and jazz music blasting outside the room, ensuring that no one would be privy to their conversation, even in the event Veronica response towards his news was anything but civil. He hoped it would be civil.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for awhile but I’ve been putting it off out of fear. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Veronica looked at him calculatingly, her lips turning downwards in displeasure.

“You’re breaking up with me.”

Archie evaded her eyes, looking at the corner wall before resigning himself to looking back at Veronica seated primly at her desk.

“Yes.”

“Because of Betty.”

He swallowed fitfully, his previous adrenaline replaced by anxiety, as he asked, “How did you know?”

Veronica looked pointedly at him, clearly frustrated, “Jughead showed me the tape.”

Archie stuttered, “What tape?”

Veronica rolled her eyes in irritation, “The tape sent to him with you and Betty making out in your garage. We both deduced that it happened the night we were all supposed to practise _Origin of Love_ for the variety show. Now I understand why you were adamant about not performing it.” Her mouth transformed into a snarl, her posture rigid as she looked at him with the hurt expression she had been hiding behind a mask of indifference.

“You’re a dick, Archie.”

Archie looked taken aback, “Veronica, I’m sorry it happened this way. But for the record, I forgave you after your affair with Reggie. Could you at least give me the chance to explain?”

“Don’t try and label me as a hypocrite, Archie. You and Betty have a lot more to be guilty for. I highly doubt this was the first time you started this up, and I’m confident you two have done a lot more than make out while you’ve been with me.”

“Ronnie, _no_ , we haven’t done anything else. I-I did want to, I admit, but Betty wanted to end it before we did something that would hurt you or Jughead.”

Veronica had given up on trying to play it cool, opting for a more direct approach.

“Once again Archie Andrews can’t keep it in his pants. I supported you, I loved you, and this is what you do to me? With Betty of all people?”

“Veronica, please. You and I have spent so much time trying to make this work, and it hasn’t. And support me? Your father tried to kill me, he got me arrested!”

“That’s not my fault!”

“No, of course not, _it’s never your fault_ , Veronica. Except you pushed me towards him, and you stood by his side, even after he was done with me. I’m so fucking messed up because of not only your father, but because of you, V.”

Veronica’s eyes dimmed with hurt, her voice cracking, “So it’s my fault you cheated? That’s a load of bullshit and you know it, _Archiekins_.”

Archie closed his eyes in distress, trying to not escalate the situation any further. He opened his eyes to look at Veronica seething with justified anger, and he tried to say what he had intended to say from the beginning rather than indulging in Veronica’s love for verbal combat.

“No, me cheating isn’t your fault, Veronica, I know that. I made the decision to kiss Betty and act on feelings that I’ve neglected for as long as I can remember. I didn’t want to hurt you, Veronica, I swear I didn’t. I care about you, truly, but I’ve come to realize that my love for Betty is something which I can’t sacrifice or avoid any longer. I love her so much, and I can’t help but want to be with her, to give the two of us a chance. I now know that she’s my person, I’ve been denying it for years but I’m tired of living in denial, of choosing what’s easier and not what’s best. _For everyone, including you, V_.”

Veronica smile was rueful with evidence of unresolved anger, “I’m still pissed, but I know that this has been a long time coming. I could see it even when we started dating, I think I just wanted to be in denial just as much as you.”

Looking down at her hands, she sighed in concession, once again masking her hurt, “We had our fun, Archie, but you're right that you and I haven’t really be in-sync for awhile. We’re on vastly different paths, and I want to reach a point where I can be happy for you two, I really do. I just can’t right now.” She got up from her desk and left the room, leaving Archie to stew in his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to save the Jughead and Betty conversation for another chapter, I wanted to give Veronica her due. I definitely struggled with how I wanted to write this, but I hope this interpretation is something you can appreciate, even if you disagree with the way it went down. Thanks for all your support, I definitely feel inspired to continue this story.


	3. I Don’t Know You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty approaches Jughead, inquiring as to his whereabouts over the past few days, while Jughead unleashes the thoughts he can no longer suppress.

"Jughead!”

He heard Betty call his name from afar but chose to ignore her, looking through his locker as if in deep concentration. The sound of rapid footsteps grew closer and he could now see Betty leaning on the locker next to his. Jughead continued to avoid her eyes and the concerned tone of her voice.

“Where were you yesterday? And all of today, for that matter? I looked all over for you at school, and you wouldn't answer my calls. What's going on?"

“I called in sick,” he mumbled, “I only came in ‘cause I forgot something important in my locker.” He slammed said locker shut and clicked in the lock, trying to make a quick exit. Betty held her arm out to stop him.

“Jug, talk to me, what’s bothering you?”

He finally looked at her, eyes hardening and overtly pissed off.

“I don’t want to talk here.”

Betty looked confused, “Why? Jug, please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Tired of keeping this a secret, he confessed, “I received another tape two nights ago.” Betty’s eyes widened.

“It was of you and Archie.” She froze, her eyes averting from his.

“ _Jug_ ,” she tried, but he was getting tired of this conversation.

“I don’t want some poor excuse for a fucking explanation, Betty, I want you to be honest: you strung me along this entire time.”

“Jughead, no!”

“God damn it, Betty, _stop lying!_ ” He screamed at her, feeling the weight release from his shoulders, though simultaneously more aware of the multiple stares penetrating his skull. Including one particular redhead, who decided to gallantly race on over to the scene.

“Hey, Jughead, calm down, we can talk about this somewhere private,” Archie begged.

Jughead stared at him in disbelief.

“Some friend you are, Archie. I can’t even stand to look at you I’m so pissed. But I can expect this kind of thing from a manwhore like yourself, you son of-“

“Jughead, _stop_ , please,” Betty interrupted, eyeing him disgustedly. He hated the audacity she had to look at him like that.

“You’re right, this is who he is. But _you_ , Betty, you’re a wolf in sheep’s clothes, I should’ve known you’d never let your obsession with Archie go. Not until you finally got to get a taste of what you’d been missing, huh?”

Archie stepped in front of Betty protectively, “ _That’s enough, Jughead_.”

Jughead guffawed, “You’re not her fucking hero, Archie, give the act a rest.” Scowling at the two of them, he sped off for the exit. Naturally, they followed. 

“Jughead, please let me just say something to you, let me apologize for hurting you.” Jughead turned around halfheartedly, unable to ignore the wavering, desperate tone of Betty’s voice. Archie stood behind her, eyeing him warily.

“I loved you, okay? I did, _I swear_ , but I-I don’t feel happy with you anymore. All we do is fight and try and solve every crime that occurs in this town and I’m so fucking tired of it, Jug. It doesn’t feel real, our relationship. It feels like it’s been just an extension of all these trials we’ve encountered, and without them, _we’re nothing_. Maybe, if you weren’t so obsessed with finding and solving mysteries we would’ve have a better chance. And maybe, if I didn’t love Archie, we would’ve had an even better chance. But I’m in love with Archie, you know I have been since forever. And I can’t just make those feelings go away, Jug. They’re real, they’re always going to be there.”

Jughead nodded, his eyes watering as he glanced at Archie who was evading his gaze. He then looked to Betty, her wet eyes searching his for understanding. 

Unzipping his backpack, Jughead reached for a small box. He gripped it tightly in his right hand.

“I get it, Betty, but it doesn’t mean all three of us are going to be holding hands and skipping through the streets whistling a happy tune. Apologizing doesn’t make it right that you cheated on me.”

“I know that, Jughead, I’m not asking you to forgive me right now. But,” she frowned, trying to find a way to express everything to him in a way that wouldn’t aggravate the wound.

“ _It’s Archie_. It always has been.” The name couldn’t help but sting, and Jughead clenched his jaw in final surrender.

“I know.” He looked between the two of them, feeling like an outsider more than ever before.

He handed Betty the box, “Take this, will you? Throw it out or pawn it off, I don’t care, I just don’t want to see it.” He turned around, walking away in haste, though not fast enough to avoid hearing Betty’s gasp and surprised sob at the box’s contents.

“Jughead, wait! Why-why would you do this?”

He turned his head to her, “I thought it would be nice for you to know that I was dedicated to you. It’s pretty ironic now that I think about it, would certainly make a good story.” He snorted self-deprecatingly.

Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes, Archie’s own amassed with guilt, an apology etched across his face.

“Jughead, I’m sorry I couldn’t love you the way you wanted me to. I hope we can recover from this.”

He gently nodded at her, speaking softly, “For now we can’t. That’s just how it’s going to be. These are my terms now, and if our family is going to remain in both of our lives, I need some separation from you. From both of you.” He looked pointedly at Archie before continuing.

“I suggest you stay at his house tonight, I don’t want to make another scene, especially in front of Jellybean.” Betty nodded in agreement, and Jughead looked at her one last time in farewell before turning his back on his two oldest friends indefinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is a Barchie fic, haha. I know that even in canon, Jughead finding out about Barchie is going to be fairly dramatic, and I’m definitely looking forward to it. I only watched season one so I was surprised to find how Jughead has become so...annoying? He might actually be my least favourite character, just a personal opinion. But the writers are really honing in on that brooding, misunderstood edgy-hipster boy archetype with...mixed results.
> 
> Anyway, I didn’t want all the drama to happen at prom, so get ready for some heartfelt Barchie!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this couple, and writing any fanfiction in a long time, so any constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated! I actually haven't watched Riverdale since the first few episodes of season one, but I recently found myself reinvested in the Barchie ship after seeing some footage from 4x17. Initially this was going to be a sad fic detailing their inevitable separation but it clearly got away from me and definitely has a happier ending than what will be guaranteed in canon. I may write some more for this couple in the future, so let me know if you have any prompts or suggestions. I also attached two of the songs I was listening to while writing this emotionally cathartic fic, so I encourage you to give them a listen if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ItmlGRB718  
> Vivere Ancora by Gino Paoli:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLnfv7gl2Y0


End file.
